


Poison Love Part 2

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Now that the young fanboy named DL was still caught in the trap of Poison Ivy. And she was telling him that she would kill him when she was done with him. But what would be the out come for this strange tale of sexual fantasies run wild?I do not own Poison Ivy, Gotham, or Robin. They are owned by Warner Bros.This is a request story for a friend.





	Poison Love Part 2

_Previously DL had been convinced to go out dressed as Red X. One of his favorite superheroes in Gotham City. But he stumbled onto Poison Ivy making her next plan. She was intrigued by his erection and decided to have a little fun. Toying with him. Granting his freedom if he managed to make her cum. Which he did twice._

_ _Now she wants to kill him because of how out of control this one fanboy made her. But she saw him with a still rock hard cock and her body wanted more of him. So she decided to give him a parting tit job before she would kill him. But can she actually kill the man that has so much sexual control over her?_ _

Poison Ivy was bouncing her breasts onto DL’s hard cock. Part of her wanted him to cum on her waiting face. She thought it would be the perfect end to this little game of hers. __I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill him. __she thought again and again as she worked his shaft. She had to remind herself of this because the more she bounced the more she wanted his cock inside of her.

DL was in heaven again. Her breasts were like nothing he had ever felt before. “Oh fuck. You know what you’re doing to me.” he moaned.

She smiled inside she was on cloud nine he was praising her work on him. __Get over this you stupid bitch. He’s a man you are going to fucking kill.__ she thought.

__But he has such a good cock. I want it inside of me more.__ the sexual side thought back.

“Then cum so I can kill you fanboy,” she said with a smile. But her eyes betrayed her.

“You don’t wanna fucking kill me. You just wanna fuck me.” DL moaned. He didn’t know where this courage was coming from. On the inside, he was terrified of her giving his cock the poison kiss. But the smell coming from her was bringing this out of him.

“That’s not true. I want to and I’m going to kill you.” she moaned up to him, taking the tip of his cock into her mouth. It was her body betraying her again.

“Fuck.” he moaned as he felt her tongue working with her breasts.

“But your body is betraying you in more ways than one.” he moaned.

That’s when she realized that she was subconsciously calling for more vines that were fucking both her ass and pussy at the same time. “Oh fuck it. Cum for me baby. I wanna feel your hot cum on my face.” she said, letting go of all the hidden pretense. She gave in to her lust for DL’s cock.

“Only if you fucking say what is on your mind,” he said, feeling his orgasm coming.

“N-No,” she said, trying to maintain the air of being a femme fetal. But that was fading fast.

“****SAY IT!****” he moaned to her.

“OH FUCK!” she yelled as her vines seemed to be siding with DL. They added another vine to her pussy. She was enjoying this but they were nothing compared with his cock.

“You’re cock controls me. I need your cock. I love your cock. ****I WANT MORE OF YOUR COCK!!!****” she yelled, and with that, she felt his cum on her face and she came again having felt his cum hit her face.

“So did I earn my freedom?” he asked out of breath.

“No,” she said, looking up at him.

“Huh?” he asked.

“You have earned two things here today,” she said, standing up to finally clean herself up and enjoy the taste of some of DL’s cum.

“What’s that?” he asked, feeling drained and scared.

“One, your life. I won’t kill you,” she said, releasing him from some of the vines. Except for one that placed itself around his neck as she returned her panties to her body. And grabbed the other end of the vine making it a plant leash.

“Two, you are now my personal fucker. I will fuck others of course. But you can only fuck me do you understand?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes,” he said, smiling behind the mask.

“Yes what?” she asked, yanking his leash.

“Yes, Mistress Ivy,” he said.

She smiled and raised the mask just enough to kiss DL.

“Good, now come along my Red X,” she said with a smile leading him away.

_ _A few months later._ _

“Bruce I have to save this kid,” Robin said to him over the coms.

“I know who would have thought a kid would stumble onto a Poison Ivy plot and become her pet like that? I would be there to help but the Justice League needs me right now,” he said.

“I know. Say hello to Wonder Woman for me,” he said with a smirk.

“She’s out of your league kid,” he said.

“A guy can dream can’t he?” he said, hanging up the com on him.

He tracked Poison Ivy to this building and tried to find his fanboy. He did he was standing there next to Poison Ivy still in a Red X costume but it was now modified so that his mouth was visible. And Robin could tell that his tights were modified too. He was wearing a codpiece over his crotch but he could see flesh on the other side like he had his cock ready to please his Mistress.

“Hero time,” Robin said, sneaking his way into the building as quickly and quietly as he could.

“Who’s there?” DL asked sensing someone nearby after the training from his Mistress he had become a true fighter.

“I’m here to get you out of this kid,” Robin said, cutting the vine around his neck so that he was free.

“Out of here?” DL asked, looking at him.

“Yeah let’s go before she gets back,” Robin said.

But then DL kicked him in the nuts. Flooring him as his Mistress returned replacing the leash that had been cut. DL welcomed her with a kiss as she freed his rock hard cock from the codpiece.

“My pet likes it here in his cage,” she said with a moan as she felt his cock enter her body. He had pushed aside her panties and rammed his cock inside her wet pussy.

“And you might like it here too...in time,” she said, trapping Robin here watching Red X fuck his Mistress. It was DL’s only purpose in life now. And he didn’t regret it or care. DL was Poison Ivy’s Red X lover. And maybe his hero would know the pleasure of making Mistress Ivy happy.


End file.
